The present invention relates to a replaceable sign panel assembly for use on a product merchandise cabinet, such as a vending machine or refrigerated display cabinet. More specifically, the present invention relates to a replaceable sign panel assembly which may be quickly and easily installed in a window area of a back-lighted sign panel on the front door of a vending machine or display cabinet for food or beverage products.
In the design of vending machines and refrigerated display cabinets a great deal of effort goes into the design of the front face of the device in order to attract customers to purchase selected goods therefrom. Typical vending machines include an illuminated sign on the front face of the machine formed of a polymeric material having transparent, translucent and colored areas in order to display graphics relating to product identifying trademarks advertisements or the like. These illuminated signs are usually back-lighted with fluorescent tubes disposed within the cabinet and the front face of the machine is often curved or bowed in order to provide even illumination and better visibility of the sign from a wider range of angles.
These sign panels on the front face of machines are quite expensive since the polymeric material must be made tough enough to withstand vandalism or attempts at forced entry into the machines. Furthermore the graphics and product identifying logo thereon which are generally applied by silkscreening adds to the expense of the sign panel.
It is highly desirable to be able to periodically change the graphics on the sign panels to include advertisements or the like. This can be done by changing the entire sign panel but such a solution is quite expensive.
Attempts have been made to provide interchangeable sign panels which snap into the door which supports the front sign panel. Assemblies of this type, however, require disassembly of components of the vending machine such as support plates for the door and the fluorescent tubes which back-light the sign panel.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a replaceable sign panel assembly which may be readily and easily installed to the back wall of an illuminated sign panel of a vending machine or display cabinet without disassembling any of the machine components.